


the harem king

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: ichigo kurosaki died, and when he did, he became a hollow, the strongest of all hollows! watch as ichigo overpowered, dominates and whore's out the entire vleach universe!





	the harem king

broken Hollow Ichigo x massive mind control harem. tbh dont want to list the pairings, just know there will be genderbends also, if I refer to a male as a female it aint a typo there genderbent lots of sex 

Summary:ichigo kurosaki died, and when he did, he became a hollow, the strongest of all hollows! watch as ichigo overpowered, dominates and whore's out the entire vleach universe!

Ichigo couldn't do anything. His mother was running down the beach with he in hand, at top speed but she couldn't run faster, ichigo was crying at this point as she was petrified. The beast eventually caught up to them and stabbed its finger straight through his mother, as well as ichigo, both of them barfed blood and ichigo watched his mother drop to the ground, she dropped as well, tears dripping down her eyes, it hurt...it hurt so much… he wanted this to end. Why was this happening? Why couldn't another monster come to help him? When ichigo dropped to the ground, his eyes slowly faded out. As did his mothers.

Excellent, two meals in one"the hollow said with a wild grin.

ichigo wanted to cry, but he couldn't all he felt was pain, he was forced to watch his mother scream out in pain as she was eaten alive. he was next wasn't he? the hallows eyes glew as it stared at him, it roared out and chomped on ichigo's shoulder, the pain was insane, he had never felt anything like it before, tears silently dropped down his face as his eyes finally faded away.

hundreds of thousands of years later(by hueco mundo standards just about 10years human standards

ichigo walked down the deserts of hueco mundo, he was one of the very few vasto lorde, and actually the strongest of them all, his soul was so strong that he entered as a vasto lorde… this had been unheard of, and he quickly became the queen of hueco mundo Baraggan  
Louisenbairn the previous leader, stood no chance against ichigo, he was a beast and destroyed the man, without breaking a sweat. 

a few thousand years before this fight

ichigo was mindless, all s  
he did was .eat and kill, he was ruthless just like any vasto lorde, he was mindless, all he cared for was carnage, the king Baraggan of course got wind of this massively strong man. 

"you boy! do ignore your king!"one of barragan's soldiers stated, ichigo looked up and turned to him, his skin was completely white, and he had horns atop his head, with his hole above his chest. and his mask covering his face obviously, as he breathes his spiritual pressure was seeable as she took a breath in and out, baraggan stared at the man without wavering.

"can you not speak beast? I see your power evolved but your vocal intelligence has not."barragan spoke cockily, causing the others to chuckle.

"this boy is nothing, barragan-sama i will kill her myself."one of his subordinates said. with a grin

"very well, finish him. so i can be on with my day"he said simply.

"yes sir! now you face yukisaki iida! and i'll destroy you!"the man now dubbed yukisaki spoke. and charged her. ichigo drew his blade, it was silky black with a blood red edge to it. she slashed down and in one slash, cut through the blade and down his torso, cutting him in half perfectly. causing the other members to gasp. 

I see, you are very powerful…"barragan spoke through his mask before standing up properly"i must end you myself." ichigo stared at the man and grabbed his mask trying to pull it off.

"oh? you seem to have thoughts of suicide boy .cease your foolishness, that is not how a hallow gains speach! my mask is still on is it not??"barragan was of course going to kill him..but the pain of removing a mask forcefully was one that he would not wish on any hollow.

"shut up …"he surprisingly replied shocking the other hollows as he removed his mask safely and placed it on his forehead, his monstrous form changed to that of a more human like form, his skin was still a milky white and he had horns, one curved slightly and the other curled a bit.

"I had never thought I could remove it and never thought about doing it because no one would talk to me…"ichigo said looking up at them, his eyes glowing orange and his spiritual pressure skyrocketing.

"i...i do not understand…  
how, you?an arrancar?!"barragan said in shock.

"oi, stop calling me random things, i aint nothin cept me."ichigo said proudly, raising his sword

The group of hollows around barragan was forced to their knees, unable to move from the pressure.

"what is your name boy?"

"you don't need ta know, but sense ya asked… my names ichigo kurosake."

"i see,well ichigo...let our battle be legendary."he said raising his blade and charging ichigo, who vanished as he slashed at him ichigo appeared above him with a grin 

"won't be much of anything if yer slow slow, lord barragan"he mocked, before kicking him square in the face earning a grunt from the man as he was sent crashing into a mountain. 

"you will die!"barragan roared.

"don' wanna"ichigo said simply charging him again 

"time dilation field"he called suddenly time around them slowed, and barragan would be grinding if not for his mask.

"now began, and rot away"he said reaching to touch ichigo's head, ichigo grinned and slashed dow , cutting his arm clean off causing barragan to scream in pain.

"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG!" he yelled towards the arrancar, there strength couldn't be that different. 

ichigo took a small breath raising a mere finger, a red ball appearing on his finger.

"no…."barragan said in fear before charging a similar attack."I SHAN'T BE DETHRONED BY A BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"bring it on."ichigo challgened.

"cera!"the two hollows yelled, ichigos was a darker red...and much MUCH stronger, piercing through barragans with ease, barragan screamed in fear trying to run away, but he was caught in the blast and through a scream of utter pain, he was vaporized. ichigo grinned slightly. 

"I tried ta warn the guy, oh wait, i didn't did i? oops."ichigo said the lesser hollows lowered there heads towards the man in fear.

"oi oi, what's up with you guys?"

"y...you don't know? you were able to remove your mask ...no hollow has been able to naturally...and the first to do it, is said to be hueco mundo's god.

"I see."ichigo replied rolling his arms around 

"cool."he finished causing the hollows to gulp, to be so nonchalant about being named god... 

back to the present

ichigo sighed slightly with his legs crossed. this was boring, he was the only hollow that could...i dont know, stand on two freaking feet, he had quickly earned the entirety of hueco mundo's loyalty, a king could be over thrown ...a god was absolute. 

ichigo blinked when he saw one of his vasto lorde rush in 

"harribel, what's up with that fear in your face??"he asked calmly.

"a...a shinigami demands entrance to las lochas!"

"why don't they just flash step in? this place literally just has a thrown. and shitty security. no offense harribel not speaking bout ya specifically"

"I like this man, he is the only one here with sense, a female voice spoke.

"indeed, it will not be pleasurable to kill such a man."another said before 3 woman appeared before him, one with a snake like smile, another dark skin, the 3rd and clear boss was dignified and quite sexy, not that the other two werent.

"and you lovely ladies are shinigami? huh? never seen one close up, you guys are copycats, you just look like me."

"were older than ya, so aren't you the copy cat?"the smiling one said"my names gin, ichimaru."she greeted with a wave. 

"kaname tosen"she said seriously. 

"and my name is sosuke aizen."the busty woman said politely

"I understand that you are royalty?"

"stupid cretins!he is a god!"harribel yelled, and ichigo just snapped. causing her to quiet.

"chill, you'll get scrapped if ya try anything."ichigo said standing from his throne walking down the steps.

"watcha want?"he said staring at aizen face to face.

"complete rule and ownership of hueco mundo."

"really? this place is boring, ya wouldn't want it."Ichigo said jokingly.

"on the contrary, you being here in this form makes it very interesting 

"you flatter me"ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know arrancar could naturally be created, i thought i would need the hogyoku"

"hogyoku? now you have ta tell me what it is."ichigo said looking down at the woman, ichigo was quite tall actually, standing at 7 feet due to him not really suppressing his spiritual pressure 

"hm? oh it is a very powerful magical item i posses. capable of granting the users truest desires."

"so what like a genie's lamp?ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow causing gin to burst into laughter 

"HA I TOLD YOU IT WAS BASICALLY A GENIE'S LAMP! HAHAHAHAHA!"gin said still laughing, tosen couldn't help but crack a smile herself, even if it was a tiny one. she quite liked this man, clearly gin did too. 

"tch, your already annoying me"aizen said angrily, which ichigo thought was cute.

"am i? well here's me not giving a crap"ichigo stated simply."now why don't you hurry along and go bug someone else hm?"ichigo said crossing his arms.

"tch, don't you speak to me that way creature!"she hissed raising her blade slamming it down on her, but he simply stopped it with his finger.

"oi, who you callin a creature ? ya aint human yer self so that makes you a creature to."ichigo replied narrowing his eyes, the 3 of them gasped in shock.

"w….what? but hogyoku should make me invincible!"

ichigo grabbed the woman by the head squeezing tightly, causing her to cry out in pain, and not actually struggle. 

"why isnt the captain fightin back?"gin said in confusion. 

"i do not know!"

"hey now don't ya remember?"ichigo said staring down at her"ya said whatevers powering ya grants the user whatever they want, and judging from yer smell...you like being dominated."ichigo said with a small grin, aizen felt her legs weak, somewhere inside her being, she knew this man was much stronger than her...and it turned her on. suddenly her eyes widened as the pink orb that was the hogykoku appeared out of her body causing her to drop to her knees. and appear near ichgio.

"h….has the orb chosen a new master?"gin asked in shock 

"it seems the orb reacts off the strongest will"harribel said out loud"and if that's the case...then of course it chose lord ichigo as its master! ichigos being his soul, his power, his authority his will is absolute."she said confidently as the orbs power absorbed into ichigo causing him to blink 

in ichigo's mind scape.

"hi master!" a young child like woman spoke, the woman looked a lot like his sister yuzu, except she had pink hair.

"I see, ya must be the hogyoku spirit."ichigo deduced 

"I don't like that name anymore"she said creating a pillow to lay on as she floated 

"that aint my problem if it's yer name."ichigo replied causing her to growl, her power eve shocked ichigo 

"but your my master now, which means you have to re name me!"she whined, ichigo sighed a bit.

"fine, suma, take it or leave it"he said simply, and the newly dubbed suma actually smiled at the name 

"thafa a really good name for just coming up with it, so tell me. what do you want?? I can five you anything you could ever want...limitlessly."

"I see, then… I want to be able to make any woman I want mine, and I want as much power as you can give me."

"no no, thats light stuff. what you really want is to not be alone anymore, and you want to be able to grant peace, so that all races can live in harmony you want a human to be able to date a hollow, a soul reaper to date a human, or a hollow. you want everyone to be happy together right?…"

ichigo blinked slightly as she spoke"exactly…."he said simply 

"easy."suma said with a smile leaning towards him.

"you will be the god of all races, women will melt at the sight of you, instantly falling in love with you. if you wish it."

ichigo smiled slightly staring at her"what are ya waitin for?"

suma grinned slightly"to seal the deal we have to kiss."she replied, without hesitation ichigo pulled her into a deep kiss by the hair, causing her to moan into the kiss. back in the real world, ichigo's power skyrocketed, red spiritual pressur causing gin and tosen to back up the 2 of them dropping on her knees with aizen dropping on her ass. in fear. she never had this much power from the hogyoku 

"w...what are you?"aizen asked in shock.

"oi, no need to be so rude, i'm not a what. im a guy"

halibel quickly regained herself.

"should I end her for her disrespect my lord?"she said shaking a bit.

"nah, I think she's cool"aizen actually blushed at that complement blinking slightly.

"hey, why'd you want hueco mundo so badly??"

"i….i needed strong beings to compete with the soul society"

"why? your a captain or whatever aint ya?"ichigo replied 

"because...i believe the soul king to be ugly and disgusting, he isn't worthy of the title!" 

"and you are?"ichigo replied causing aizen to flinch"if suma doesn't think yer worthy of her why would ya be worthy of that title?"

"suma? you gave it an actual name?she was a failed experiment!"aizen yelled.

"nah, yer only sayin that cause it chose me and yer bitter bout it."ichigo said simply, his hair for some reason gaining more length and getting a bit spikier.

'he's right...damn it, its making him perfect!"she thought to herself. 

"what will ya kill us now?"gin asked cautiously.

"nah, like i said, y'all are cool."he said simply"i wanna ask you what i asked aizen, what's yer wish?"

gin narrowed her eyes slightly"payback i want payback on the one who killed my mother…"

"who was that?"

"the head captain, genryusai yamamoto… he corrupted the entire soul society...bastard…"gin growled(i know it ain't the story, just go with it. xd)

"I see, well, tell ya what, I'll kick the guys ass, and let ya kill him." gin looked up at him with a snarl.

"so im guessin you want complete loyalty??"

"nah, do what ya want."he said shrugging causing gins eyes to widen."and aizen, i'll take out the soul king for you too. so what about you, tousen?"

"me? I want peace...that is all."tousen said simply. 

ichigo grinned slightly"well you guys can go do what ya want, and i'll make sure to do what you asked."he said simply walking away.

"wait!"gin yelled still on her knees, reaching out for him almost

"what?? im a busy guy you know"he said looking over his shoulder 

"i want to serve you...your the perfect leader…"gin said honestly.

" I desire the same…"tousen said.

aizen thought for a moment."me too… and we have connections in the soul society, so we can give you information…"

"my lord, I believe we should consider this"halibel said looking up at him.

"yeah yeah like i said do what ya want."he said waving and yawning, as he was tired. 

a few weeks later, ichigo had called up his vasto lorde, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ulquiorra cifer, tier harribel,(im sorry that im jumping between her name pronunciations so much, but I believe you can use both so i just forget, xd) nnoitra gilga, Yammy Llargo, Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux, coyote stark, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

ichigo had created a giant empire with the hogyoku, he wanted to make arrancar like himself, so all the hollows didn't have to fend for themselves and feed. 

gin and tousen were on ichigo's left and right side respectively, and aizen was sitting on his lap, all 3 of them smiling down at them.

"my lord, why did you summon us? is it urgent??"ulquiorra asked(also everyone here is in the animal like forms rn)

"if it wasn't, would I have called?"ichigo replied with a dark stare.

"of course not, I apologize, my lord…"she said looking down.

ichigo waved towards aizen to which she stood up, ichigo stood up as well."im offering you all a chance of evolution, no longer must you be in these lessee forms, i will make you all arrancar, neigh, espada...my special soldiers"ichigo wasn't speaking in his normal up beat tone, this was serious.

"we get to be like ichigo-sama?"spoke nnoitra

"of course we agree!"they all said in unison before he could ask, ichigo just grinned. 

"excellent."

a few hours later ichigo walked to his room and was pulled into his mind scape.

"what's going on?? whys my personality and tone different?"

suma smiled slightly"if you want to be a god you have to speak with authority so im tweaking your personality as such, you died when you were a kid, so you seem to still be speaking like one, im...maturing you, so to speak."

"i see…"

a few years later, ichigo created a perfect realm, there were buildings towns, actual things to do, a sun, it was an actual society every hollow was an arrancar, ichigo was in the world of the living for no reason besides just wantin to check it out.

"hey you, i haven't seen you around here before"a busty dark skin women with purple hair spoke.

" indeed you usually don't see people that haven't been in your city before."he spoke coldly.

the woman smirked slightly, this orange haired guy was tall built, and very handsome.

"feisty, well, where are you from?"she asked 

"you wouldn't know about it"

"really?? I haven't met a hollow who wasn't from hueco mundo ..."she replied, her smirk widening. 

"well, most hollows were originally from earth, so."he replied, not caring that he was spotted 

"what's your deal? hollows usually rampage why aren't you??"

"ah, i am the god of hueco mundo, i am dignified, and i have done the same to all hollows, you need not worry about them attacking the realm of the living, unless I order it. 

yoruichi should not believe him, but she found no lying in his voice….. this guy was legit, and if it was true...she was relieved"what's your name??"

"ichigo, but you refer to me as my lord."he stated.

"what's up with you? I don't sense evil in your spirit pressure…."she spoke.

"cause im not evil."he said simply. yoruichi full on smiled this time, she wasn't a soul reaper anymore...so why should she care?

"you drink?"she asked simply.

"nope, we don't have alcohol in hueco mundo"

"do you guys fuck?"she asked out right in typical yoruichi fasion.

"you wouldn't be able to handle me soul reaper."he states, causing her to grin. 

"let's find out hm?"

"fine, but if you break i'm not responsible"

30 minutes later, they were at yoruichi's home in her room, ichigo tossed yoruichi on her bed causing her to bounce a bit.

"remove your clothes slut"he ordered. she licked her lips and felt compelled to follow his orders stripping completely, her chocolate skin and huge breasts were perfect, ichigo removed his shirt showing his perfectly toned abs, he fausing yoruichi to purr like a kitten, he unzipped his pants, revealing a massive 16 inch 8 inch thick throbbing hard cock, causing her to gasp and blush.

"holy…"she said gasping the word out.

"im going to destroy your cunt bitch."he said grabbing her by the neck pushing her down, his cock throbbing hard, he slowly aimed his dick to her pussy.

"h...hang on now-"she screamed out in pain and pleasure as he stuffed the tip of his dick into her cunt, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him holding his back.

"ahhg so good! so deep already!"she moaned out crying, tears dripping down her face as he thrusted inside her pussu slowly, grunting slightly, his cock filling her to the brim and the some, his cock bulged out her stomach quite a bit causing her to cry out even more, as he was finally fully hilted into her cunt she moaned out in pleasure already squirting all over his cock shaking intensely

"i only thrusted inside you once."

"small flash back"

ichigo was leaning on his hand, aizen gin and tousen basted in cum, all with tongues out and their eyes rolled."I didnt think id be that good for my first time"

"that's thanks to me~ women will melt from the slightest movement"she stated causing ichigo to ponder.

end flash back 

ichigo grinned slightly"look into my eyes,"he ordered she listened thinking he just wanted to see her face or something, her eyes widened slightly as her eyes swirled to his color briefly, her memories were totally warped instead of kisuke, she saw ichigo. ichigo was her best friend for her whole life, and her true love. she held him closely unable to stop cumming.

" i can't believe were finally doing this master!"she cried out, ichigo grabbed hee ass cheeks fucking her harder and harder causing her tongue to loll out and her eyea to roll to her skull, she had a goofy fucked silly smile on her face as she was pounded, she rolled over and began riding him vigorioisly, using her knees for suppoet to balance herself, her moans echoed throigh the room, her eyes widening as she was fucked 

"master its so good! I love you so much!!"she cried out an insane look of pleasure on her face, ichigo grinned thrusting up into her, causing her to cry even more. she was cumming over and over, her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"except my seed, its time to be impregnated whore."he snarled. 

"YES YES PLEASE GIMME YOUR BABY JUICE!!"she cried , and with a grunt he came, thick globs of cum flooding her cunt causing her to scream out, cumming harder tha she ever had before, she wobbly fell onto ichigo's chest, drooling on him and shaking, unable to move, her face still in that ahegao state.

"master….."she continued repeating the word over and over, ichigo just grinned, putting his hands behind his back .

end! btw, all female espada, and lots of female captaina. most characters in the anime will be female probably


End file.
